Microencapsulation of water-soluble compounds contained in albumin microspheres (“MS”) has been demonstrated by our laboratory (and disclosed in previous co-pending applications) to target phagocytic cells such as macrophages/monocytes, which produce the majority of the pro-inflammatory cytokines. This technique has been demonstrated to improve the efficacy of cytokine inhibiting compounds such as neutralizing antibodies. We have further evaluated the method of preparation of albumin microspheres containing other categories of drugs such as CNI-1493 (a guanylhydrazone compound which inhibits p38 MAP kinase), clodronate (a bisphosphonate), antioxidants such as pyrrolidine dithiocarbamate, and antisense oligomers to NF-kB. Microencapsulation of these compounds has improved inhibition of cytokines such as TNF, and IL1-beta in an in-vitro whole blood model, endotoxin shock model, and a bacterial septic shock model. We also have evaluated the preparation and completed the efficacy testing of a melanoma vaccine preparation, which worked very well in preventing tumors in mice.